


those sweet words

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bro ... we are teens, burr is a fuckboy (trademark sign), set pre-war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: Hamilton found his hands grasping at Burr’s clothed chest, looking for something to anchor himself on. His fingers scrabbled but were suddenly ripped away as Burr caught his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Hamilton’s head against the wall. He broke away from their kiss, their lips reluctantly separating, and glared teasingly at Hamilton.“Don’t ruin my clothes,” he said. Hamilton’s only answer was to groan impatiently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, what am i like  
> nansi is an enabler and this is for her xoxo ;)  
> the real summary of the fic should honestly be this:  
> Burr, We Are Politicians . Its Ok To Cry Around Me . Im Ur Frenemy . I Love You . ... Burr, We Are Kiss ing Now . . No Dont Stop Burr .. Burr ...

Hamilton was hot. The streets of New York City were particularly warm this evening, and the air was thick with humidity, the waves of heat stretching out as far as the eye could see. The tight and heavy material of his clothes was starting to really bother him, and he tugged at his collar frustratedly. He could  _ really _ use a drink right now.

He headed in the direction of where he knew several bars to be, the large crowds of people making the sweltering heat even more unbearable. Hamilton could feel his agitation growing when suddenly he spotted a familiar face for a brief moment in the mass. His brow furrowed. He was annoyed as it was, he didn’t need anything else to aggravate him. And he really, really needed that drink.

He looked away for a moment, and then cursed. Damn his impulsiveness. He knew he’d regret not doing so, and so he turned away from the bars and started to follow Aaron Burr through the streets.

Burr was as composed as ever, and Hamilton felt himself get irrationally angry at the other man’s cool disposition, as a bead of sweat trickled down his own forehead. He increased his pace to catch up to Burr quickly, but he stopped abruptly in front of an alleyway and turned around, looking Hamilton dead in the eye, who was forced to halt mid step unless he wanted to crash straight into Burr’s face. Which he definitely  _ did not _ .

“Hamilton,” he greeted the other with a neutral tone.

Hamilton had intended to be friendly, but the snarled “Burr” that he answered with turned out anything but.

“If you’re this desperate for a drinking buddy I do hate to disappoint you, but I have business to attend to,” Burr drawled, the sarcastic edge his words carried burying themselves deep in Hamilton’s chest. His jaw tensed as he sought to keep himself under control.

“I hate to disappoint  _ you _ Burr, but that’s not what I’m here for,” he growled out. The other man raised an eyebrow.

“The you’ll be able to explain to me why you’ve been following me for the last few minutes. I’m sure you have some sort of impulsive or reckless reason for doing so, as you seem to have for every thing you pursue in life,” Burr said, relentless in his criticism. To Hamilton, they were merely blank words that served to make him angrier than he already was. His hands unconsciously balled into fists and he followed Burr’s own gaze as it travelled down Hamilton’s body to his hands.

“At least I have passion, a reason for doing things, instead of just mindlessly waiting for life to come to me.” The summer heat making Hamilton even more aggressive, he carried on. “I go looking for what I want, which is definitely more than you can claim to ever do.” Their gazes burned into each other's eyes like the sun that shone down upon them, and then Burr was moving at lightning speed, grabbing Hamilton by the front of his shirt and dragging him into the alleyway, pressing him against the wall. The coolness of the brick and the darkness of the shadows were a relief from the openness of the city but did nothing to cool Hamilton’s temper as he glared. Burr’s face was as blank as ever, but there lay an untamed fury in his eyes - and something else that he couldn’t detect.

“You grossly misunderstand me if you think that I never go for what I want,” Burr snarled, leaning in close. Hamilton impulsively glanced down at Burr’s lips. When he looked up again, he knew that Burr had noticed.

He sighed inwardly.  _ Just blame it all on the heat _ , he reasoned with himself and eagerly pressed his own mouth onto Burr’s, kissing him viciously.

The man froze for a millisecond, and he panicked before he felt Burr’s mouth move against his, his grip on Hamilton’s clothes loosening as instead of pinning him against the wall he drew him closer.

For a few seconds their embrace was tender, and there was silence save for the sound of their combined breathing. The noise and bustle from the street that was only meters from them faded away as they lost themselves in each other.

After a few more seconds, Hamilton pulled back reluctantly, licking his lips to keep the taste of Burr on them. The other man still stared intently at him, but there was a slight hesitation in his eyes. This time, Hamilton knew what it meant.  _ If you want to get away, pretend this never happened, then go now _ .

However, he had never been one to let go of what he wanted.

He caught his breath and then spoke again. 

“Are you gonna go for what you want or are you just gonna stare at me?” he taunted.

At this, he almost thought he saw the glimmer of a challenging smirk slip through Burr’s composed façade before their lips were pressed together again. Hamilton closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh and they moved against one another, the heat of the evening forgotten as they drew their bodies closer.

He felt Burr’s mouth move aggressively against his, and he fought back, opening his mouth and letting Burr’s tongue slip in against his, their breathing hot and heavy as their kisses grew more and more frantic. Hamilton found his hands grasping at Burr’s clothed chest, looking for something to anchor himself on. His fingers scrabbled but were suddenly ripped away as Burr caught his wrists in one hand and pinned them above Hamilton’s head against the wall. He broke away from their kiss, their lips reluctantly separating, and glared teasingly at Hamilton.

“Don’t ruin my clothes,” he said. Hamilton’s only answer was to groan impatiently. Burr kissed him again and he moaned hotly, aware of how he was growing harder, his trousers growing tighter around his crotch. Burr was driving him insane, completely in control as always, and the thought only served to make Hamilton’s cock puse harder with attraction.

He ground his crotch upwards into Burr’s own, searching for some friction and finding it with a guttural moan as Burr thrust a thigh in between Hamilton’s legs, allowing for him to grind down. They worked up a rhythm, the clash of their tongues and meeting of their lips coinciding with the rise and fall of Hamilton’s hips as his cock ached in the confines of his clothes. The electric lust between them was good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed to feel Burr’s hands on his own body.

In between kisses, he managed to groan, “Burr - fuck - I need, I need more - ” He finally sighed with relief as the other man’s hands released his wrists, allowing him to guide Burr’s own hand down to touch him through his trousers.

Burr moved his mouth from Hamilton’s and bit his neck gently, drawing another heated moan from Hamilton as his cock was stroked, the double simulation only making him greedy for more pleasure. “Burr,” he groaned out again, and the man sucked a trail of bruises up Hamilton’s neck and to his jawline, each one drawing a gasp from Hamilton’s red from kissing lips.

“You need to shut your mouth,” Burr murmured against the curve of his throat, “you really do talk too much.”

Hamilton’s only response was to teasingly moan Burr’s name louder even as he lost himself to the pleasure. The summer heat made him sweaty and his arousal only added as he felt his body get hotter and hotter. He was merely using Burr’s hand as an aid for his own simulation, thrusting and grinding up into it as he desperately tried to bring himself over the edge.

“God, fucking damn, I need you Burr, I need you,” he mumbled nonsense as he lost himself to the white hot pleasure, until something brought him crashing back down in a rush of untamed arousal.

“Hamilton,” he heard Burr groan against his neck, the noise almost animal, filled with longing and need. The sound sent him over the edge, and he came gasping Burr’s name over and over again, feeling himself spill into his trousers as Burr peppered kisses over his neck, the softness contrasting with the primal way in which Hamilton kept on thrusting up into Burr’s hand, letting the overstimulation overwhelm him.

He panted, hearing Burr exhale as well onto his neck as they both came down from their high, reality coming back to them as they blinked in the sunlight which was slowly starting to disappear.

Hamilton opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them, and found Burr avoiding his gaze. He felt something sink inside his chest as he realised the enormity of what had occurred between them suddenly on this summer day.

“Business … ” Burr whispered, and then drew himself up to his full height, his composure recovered, all the while Hamilton could only stare at him dumbfoundedly with flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. “I have business to attend to,” he said in a neutral tone.

Hamilton nodded back, still not quite sure if this was real. He swallowed once. 

Burr nodded at him, and then stepped away, turning away from Hamilton and making his way back out of the alley.

Hamilton leant back with a sigh, feeling his head hit the wall. It lolled to the side and he looked at the street, where people were going about their daily lives with no difference.

His clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin, sweat and cum making him feel sticky and annoyed all over again. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself a bit more presentable, before he cursed under breath and stalked out the alley, remembering only at the last minute to button his jacket over the patch on his crotch, knowing that it would make the heat more unbearable and not giving a damn anyway. He strode back in the direction he’d been heading before he’d spotted Burr what seemed like years ago.

If he’d needed a drink then, he sure as hell needed it now.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as always so any mistakes found are my own  
> i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
